I'd Rather Be Arguing With You
by The One And Only Lobster
Summary: ...Than Kissing Somebody Else: a Toph/Sokka 50 sentences challenge. Contains fluff, sarcasm, angst, humor, and everything in between, from all different stages in the relationship. And, of course, contains shenanigans.


A/N: Also known as, "Let's see how many words MC can cram into one sentence!" Written for the challenge at 1sentence, using set Beta. Thank you to JoJoDancer for the beta.

* * *

I'd Rather Be Arguing With You Than Kissing Somebody Else:  
a Toph/Sokka fifty sentences challenge

#01 – Walking

Toph knew everybody's footsteps – Aang's, light and nimble; Katara's, firm and flowing – but the only footsteps that could set her heart racing were the decisive yet often excitable ones of Sokka.

#02 – Waltz

They tried to behave at the parties for propriety's sake (and because listening to one of Katara's famous lectures was incredibly lame), they really did – but inevitably one would turn to the other and announce, "This is so boring," and shortly after, all hell would break loose.

#03 – Wishes

Toph didn't believe in silly superstitions; still, she tossed a copper piece in the fountain and made a wish.

#04 – Wonder

Sokka looked at Toph (_somehow_ _no longer a little girl_) and wondered when exactly she had come to mean more to him than just his best friend.

#05 – Worry

When they were together, there was nothing to worry about; innocent bystanders, though, sometimes disagreed.

#06 – Whimsy

He often had imaginative flights of fancy, she always kept one foot on the ground; somehow, they balanced each other perfectly.

#07 – Waste/Wasteland

Late at night, for decades after the fact, he would often find himself revisiting scenes from the war; his worst nightmare was of that final airship battle, of dropping her into that vast, war-torn wasteland – he always woke sweating and shaking, anxious to confirm that her small, warm shape was still there beside him.

#08 - Whiskey and rum

He preferred fruity drinks with little paper umbrellas – girly drinks, she scoffed – while she preferred something harder, but they were both agreed that wreaking havoc while drunk was the best idea they had ever come up with.

#09 – War

The war was undeniably the worst thing to happen in history; still, without it they would never have met (_there's no great loss without some small gain_).

#10 – Weddings

The wedding of the Avatar should have been a solemn and dignified occasion; Toph and Sokka made sure it wasn't (_Aang was secretly pleased_).

#11 – Birthday

"Happy birthday, Toph," he said, kissing her offhandedly on the cheek; hiding the blush, she'd never admit it was her favorite present that year.

#12 – Blessing

Toph swore up and down that she didn't care either way if her parents agreed to the wedding, but Sokka was determined to get their blessing.

#13 – Bias

She thought she was a better match for him than Suki, but then again, she conceded, she might be a little biased.

#14 – Burning

Sokka gravitated to Toph when she was separated from her element, guiding her, his arm around her waist; this always made her feel like her whole body was aflame.

#15 – Breathing

In and out, in and out, every night Toph lay awake for hours and listened to his deep breathing; in the morning he would wonder why she was so sleepy.

#16 – Breaking

Every time his heartbeat quickened because of another woman (_why was it never because of her?_), a little something inside her broke.

#17 – Belief

It was Sokka's firm belief that she was the most extraordinary woman he'd ever met or ever would meet, simply because he knew she was the most extraordinary woman who'd ever lived.

#18 – Balloon

At first she was tempted to make a sarcastic remark about the strange and, to her, invisible gift, but instead she turned to him (_always full of surprises_) and asked, "So, you gonna tell me what it looks like?"

#19 – Balcony

The party was well underway now, and they knew if they slipped out for a while, they wouldn't be missed, so that's exactly what they did.

#20 – Bane

Sometimes he made her so mad she swore she'd Earthbend him into a hole in the ground if he came within ten feet of her; in the end, though, he always found a way to get back on her good side.

#21 – Quiet

From an outsider's perspective, quiet moments between the two were few and far between; still, those moments were quite often their favorite ones.

#22 – Quirks

After all these years, he had thought he knew every one of her idiosyncrasies; he was pleasantly surprised to find how wrong he was.

#23 – Question

_What just happened here?_ Sokka thought as they kissed for the first time; he quickly decided not to question it.

#24 – Quarrel

Sokka was always (wincing and) finding himself newly amazed that someone so small could yell so loud and hit so hard.

#25 – Quitting

"You still aren't ready to quit?" Sokka asked; Toph just laughed.

#26 – Jump

Running from rebelling Fire Nation nationalists, Sokka grabbed Toph's hand, and it was as though her heart leapt into her throat; Fire Nation rebels she was sure she could handle, but the distracting thoughts that were now running through her head were an entirely different story.

#27 – Jester

There was no greater sound to him than the sound of her laugh and he did his best to hear it often.

#28 – Jousting

No matter what was said or done, in the end they always found they matched each other perfectly.

#29 – Jewel

When he saw her at the party, all dolled up, he was stunned by the transformation; half an hour later, when he saw her next, (jewelry gone, hair loose, and a huge grin on her face, Katara and her mother no doubt shaking their heads somewhere) he decided he liked her better this way.

#30 – Just

"Hey, no fair," Sokka protested quietly (Toph, beside him, the picture of innocence), "this meeting is important and I need to pay attention!"

#31 – Smirk

His favorite thing about her was the way she would grin, just so; the special smile she used only for him (usually just before a friendly punch).

#32 – Sorrow

"Toph," Poppy says, clearly distressed, holding out what was once an expensive and lovely gown, now in tatters, "your wedding dress – _ruined_ – did you wear this to _Earthbend_?"

#33 – Stupidity

_How can you be so stupid, you idiot_, Toph thought for what seemed like the thousandth time; _can't you see what you do to me?_

#34 – Serenade

"What are you _doing_, Meathead," she shouts out the window, "I'm trying to sleep!"

#35 – Sarcasm

Their battles of wit were legendary, each one-upping the other until suddenly, when they seemed about to tear into each other, both were amiable again, buying each other drinks, slapping the other on the back, laughing, the people around them left completely bewildered (_they liked it that way_).

#36 – Sordid

One week the gossip among the bored noblewomen was all about how the daughter of Lord Bei Fong was running off with a _peasant_, of all things; the next week it was all about how she had gone and Earthbended Lady Wei into a crack in the ground for mentioning it.

#37 – Soliloquy

"Did you just say something, Toph?" he asked; "No," she lied with a faint blush.

#38 – Sojourn

Toph and Sokka never seemed to stay in one place for long; considering the collateral damage they tended to cause, this was usually regarded as a good thing.

#39 – Share

Out in the frigid air on the deck of the stupid wooden boat (_because belowdecks is worse and she thinks she's revisited every meal she's ever eaten already and there's still more coming up_) she suddenly feels the warmth of a fur coat envelop her; "You looked really cold," he says, and sits with her.

#40 – Solitary

Toph often felt, when Sokka and Suki were being particularly couple-like, that there was nothing worse than being the third wheel.

#41 – Nowhere

It didn't matter where they were – as long as they were together, everything was as it should be.

#42 – Neutral

"You like him, don't you?" Ty Lee once asked out of nowhere; Toph's response: "Maybe, maybe not."

#43 – Nuance

She was quite often loud and rough; as her fingers traced along his skin, he discovered she could be subtle, too.

#44 – Near

When she was close to him, he took her breath away (_no matter how she denied it_); it was years before he noticed.

#45 – Natural

Toph and Sokka complimented each other in every way, fit together perfectly, each anticipating the other's needs before they even occurred; if he thought about it, even after all these years it still amazed him how well they went together, but after so long he didn't think about it much anymore – it seemed only natural.

#46 – Horizon

They spent years traveling around the world together saving people; before long they and their exploits were so legendary that nobody dared stand in their way, but even though history seemed determined to make them almost mythical, at the end of the day they were still just Sokka and Toph, laughing and drinking and arguing and loving each other.

#47 – Valiant

He was there for her every time her feet left the ground; she was there for him every time he drunkenly picked a fight with someone three times his size.

#48 – Virtuous

"Wait, you want me to do _what_?" Sokka asked as Toph grinned cheekily.

#49 – Victory

The moment Sokka finally noticed her _that way_ was the greatest victory Toph Bei Fong ever scored, at least in her opinion.

#50 – Defeat

Sokka never felt so powerless as he did when he held her in his arms for the last time (_memories of another last time, now long ago, echoing in his mind_) and realized that he truly was unable to save those he loved in the end.


End file.
